Secrets Untold
by SamSpade
Summary: Olivia shows up at Peter’s for their date only to see the truth about where he’s from. Post Jacksonville.


She watched as he disappeared up the stairs to grab his coat, the glimmer following, the flicker of a glow as her stomach knotted and she felt the pang of not only fear but disbelief. Shaking her head, her eyes glistened as she stared at Walter, hearing him pleading with her, asking her not to tell him.

How could she not tell Peter? They were going out! She had to work with him! This ability was a damned curse and she had to find out the truth ruining any chances of her finding actually happiness in this lifetime. There was no way she could keep it from him. No way. She considered taking two steps back, running out the door. Peter would be disappointed, upset in fact but she wouldn't have to face him.

No, she was not a coward. She was angry that this wasn't fair. She was going out with Peter tonight, nothing would come between that.

It was tempting though, the door just behind her. She could imagine the handle turning, opening it, feeling the cold night air as her feet hit the pavement, never looking back.

She was pulled from the fear creeping within her, the decision of what to do, long gone when she heard the creak of steps and realized Peter was coming back down.

"What's wrong?" He saw the look in her eyes. "Walter, what'd you say to her?" Already Peter was jumping to her defense. He knew Jacksonville had been hell for her. Watching her taking another injection of Cortexiphan was not something he wanted to witness.

"Nothing, son," Walter quickly covered himself, his eyes pleading with Agent Dunham not to tell his son the truth.

Her mouth opened, "I-Peter, I can't" she grimaced as she turned quickly, her hand catching the handle for the door, pulling it open. She walked outside. The cold air did nothing to hide the tears burning down her face.

Peter's heart raced, wondering what happened. He stared at his father, merely watching him shrug as he rushed after her, the door closing behind him. "Livia, wait. Livia." He didn't let her go, his hand finding her arm, spinning her around, seeing the tears staining her cheeks. Even in the darkness he could see her pain but he didn't know why, he didn't know what happened.

Though he spun her around, she couldn't look at him. Her eyes stayed closed. The light was blinding and blurry and she wished like hell she could turn the damned ability off. She didn't say anything, her head hung down, hoping he wouldn't push but he was Peter and he wasn't letting her off the hook that easily. His thumb reached out, gently stroking away the tears.

"Livia, look at me. Please. Tell me what it is." He couldn't stand to see her hurting. He knew the day had been a nightmare. Going to Jacksonville, the feeling of failure and then at the last minute, saving as many people as she could. It was a long, trying day.

"I can't," she answered barely above a whisper. Her heart ached. Her stomach tensed. She felt sick. She thought she might actually puke on his shoes but she swallowed the bile as quickly as it rose. "Please, Peter. You have to let me go."

"I can't. I won't," he leaned closer, kissing her tears, feeling her body tense but she didn't stop him. "Is it me? Doing this? You know, Liv," he smiled pulled back slightly, "if you're worried about it ruining the friendship, we were never that great of friends anyhow."

She laughed under her breath and pulled him closer, burying her lips in his neck, keeping him close but her eyes still squeezed tight. "I want this with you. It's not that." She had to tell him the truth. How could she not? He'd do the same for her. Besides Walter was asking her to keep the secret. He'd been the one that had hurt her, abused her. No way was she keeping his secret!

Gently he guided her face from his neck, waiting for her eyes to open, watching as they finally did. He could see a sparkle behind the pools of green and he brushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "What's the problem?" His voice was calm, soothing in fact as she felt her body relax and the fear slowly dissipating.

"If I tell you, it'll change everything." Her voice was a mere whisper.

"Liv, I think this already changes everything." He smiled leaning in kissing her cheeks once more where the tears had been just moments earlier. He felt the warmth of her breath mixing against his cheek as he planted soft kisses over her skin.

Her eyes locked onto his. "Come home with me," her voice was stronger, louder this time as she spoke. It wasn't a question, it wasn't even a request. She was telling him what she wanted and she had the stronger suspicion he wouldn't turn her down.

"Okay," Peter nodded, "I'm driving though." He held out his hand as he walked her down to her car. "Keys, please." The last thing he needed was her breaking down again and for what he did not know.

She didn't say a word, slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out her car keys. She walked to the passenger side door, her eyes glancing back at the house feeling sick as she saw Walter staring at them through the window. She was disgusted and repulsed by him. The only pleasant thought she had was Walter wasn't really Peter's father. She knew it was horrible and she'd have to tell him, it was just figuring out when and how.

He knew the way to her apartment like the back of his hand. He drove them there, running a few lights in the process. Olivia didn't seem to notice or if she had she didn't say a word. He glanced at her wondering what happened. He wanted to know what Walter had said and if he could read her mind—there'd be no hiding it anymore.

"You know," Peter spoke up, "you look really good tonight. I like it when you wear your hair down." His eyes glanced at her ever so briefly and he saw the faintest smile on the corner of her lips. He was trying to make her happy, trying to reassure her that it would all be okay. Whatever was bothering her, it would be fine.

"Yeah, I know." There were things she knew about him, more things than he had any idea. She watched as he roughly pulled the car to a holt in front of her building.

Peter quickly apologized. "Sorry." He saw her lunge forward a bit in the vehicle. "Guess I'm just excited. Not that anything has to happen. I mean I can drop you off, say goodnight now if you want?" It wasn't what he wanted but he was a gentleman and if whatever was bothering her made her want to spend the night alone, forgoing drinks and what he hoped would be dinner too, he'd suffer the consequences-and later ring out Walter.

She could sense his hesitation in not entirely knowing what she wanted. She felt it too, more than she'd realized. "I want you to come upstairs." She gave the briefest of smiles through her pain-filled eyes and opened the car door.

With a sigh Peter followed, leading her inside the building and as he held the keys he unlocked the door to her apartment, holding it open. "Ladies first." He smiled trying his best to be charming.

"Thanks, Peter." She sighed kicking off her heels, the ones she wore for him and headed straight into the kitchen. Her coat fell to the floor in a heap on her way inside and usually she was much more organized. Tonight her mind was on other things. She grabbed two glasses and some scotch feeling his presence behind her. His arms instantly wrapped around her waist, his kissed her neck, holding her tight in his arms. "Peter," her voice was throaty and deep, the moan escaping her lips didn't sound like herself.

"You know, you might feel like you failed today, but you didn't." He was grasping at straws trying to figure out what changed, why she was suddenly in such a downer for a mood. When he'd opened the door she was smiling, practically glowing with excitement for what the night held. It all changed and he'd missed it when he must have headed up the stairs.

She let out a heavy breath, hanging her head feeling and seeing his hands on her stomach. "I know, Peter. I had you there. I'm not sure I could have done it without you."

Smiling he shook his head, "I'm pretty sure you could have." He never doubted her. At least he tried not to. His hands gently caressed her stomach, feeling her body leaning back into his as she tried pouring the scotch. He watched her hands shake and he finally let go. His hands moving to the glass bottle, pouring them both a drink. "We really need this tonight?"

"I do." She breathed swallowing her glass and then his. "Sorry but there's more." She wasn't waiting to get plastered. She poured another glass, handing it to him this time, turning around. Her eyes squinted a bit. He was still bright, still blurry and shifting. She wished for nothing more than to turn her damned ability off.

Peter took the glass from her hands and frowned, watching as she stared at him. She lifted the liquor bottle, bringing it to her lips. He watched her guzzle it. "Whoa now," he guided the bottle away from her. "Liv, what the hell happened in there?" He wanted answers and he was growing more impatient with waiting.

"No, not yet." Olivia shook her head. The room was spinning but the only relaxing thing she found was Peter was suddenly looking like Peter again. "It worked." The drunken smile found her lips as she rested her hand on his chest. "You're you again." Letting out an enormous sigh she didn't care if suddenly she became an alcoholic. She'd blame Walter Bishop for it. She would blame a lot of things on him and they were all truly his fault.

"Of course I'm me," Peter gave her a strange look. He didn't care though, his hands cupped her cheek, stroked the soft skin as he watched her head tilt and her eyes flutter closed. This time there were no interruptions as he brushed his lips against hers. He'd wanted to kiss her for more than just the last few hours. Suddenly he had his chance and he willingly took it. He knew she was somewhere between tipsy and drunk and this was probably wrong but it was just a kiss.

She wasted no time. "Take me to bed." Olivia whispered against his lips. "I know what you're thinking. I'm not going to regret this. I want you Peter. I need you." She stared into his eyes, her hands moving through his hair as she leaned in kissing him yet again. "Please Peter, don't make me beg." Her voice no longer waivered. The liquor had done enough to push all thoughts of the evening aside.

Nodding he let out a heavy breath. "Yeah, you go get ready. I'll be right in." He smiled. "Just let me lock up the front." He kissed her softly once more, watching her saunter off down the hall. He smiled weakly, shaking his head, wondering what the hell happened. He contemplated calling his father but he wasn't sure he'd tell him and moreso he wasn't sure he wanted to know. It probably had to do with the Cortexiphan, the trials, what she went through. It had been a long day and though he'd wanted to celebrate out with her, on a real date. Dinner and drinks and certainly if more happened he wouldn't have said no. This hadn't been the plan.

He reached for the bottle of scotch, drinking from where her lips had been, letting it burn its way down his throat. He didn't need to get drunk, he wasn't even sure why he felt compelled to drink anything. Probably to be on level playing field with Liv. Quickly he locked the front door and picked up her coat from the floor, hanging it up. Heading for the bedroom he gently pushed the door open, seeing her beneath the covers. Her clothes were strewn on the floor and he quickly disrobed, leaving only his boxers on as he followed her into bed.

Instantly her arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, feeling the warmth of his body against hers. "You still have your boxers on." She smiled in the darkened bedroom, her eyes shining at him.

Peter nodded briefly. "I do. I thought you might want to talk first?" He knew what she wanted.

"Not now. Maybe, after." She breathed running her fingers over and down his back. "Come on, I'm naked and you're in boxers. Not fair." She laughed forgetting the pain she was feeling and for the briefest of moments, everything seemed and felt okay.

"Fine but don't laugh," he smiled pushing them down beneath the covers. "It's cold in here."

Olivia's mouth dropped. "Are you telling me I'm cold?"

Peter smiled shaking his head, "hardly." He kicked the boxers to the floor. "You're warming me up." He whispered against her lips. He saw something in her eyes but didn't ask, didn't question it. She would tell him when she was ready. He caressed her skin beneath the covers. His touch soft yet firm, reassuring as he trailed a path of kisses across her neck.

"Good answer," she smiled feeling her body relaxing. "I don't think I can do slow tonight," she admitted, her hand moving past his stomach, reaching for her intended goal. "Next time?" She breathed staring into his eyes, her lips finding his yet again. She wanted there to be a next time. Craved it with him. This was only the beginning. At least she hoped it was.

Peter nodded as he felt each kiss further breaking him into something he wasn't sure. She was quickly getting his heart and he was getting more than just her body. There was something else he couldn't explain. He could feel her heart beat, the rhythm between them as he guided his way into her warmth. He listened to the sounds of her moans and the gasps from her lips as he inched further inside. He felt her body shudder at first as he filled her fully and she kissed him, nodding that she was ready.

Each thrust made her body tingle. Her heart pounded with his and her body seemed to grow numb except for the one spot that made everything overly sensational. The power was like fire inside her body and suddenly she understood how she could possibly manifest something like that. Her lips covered his and she pushed her tongue into his mouth, seeking his out, moving her hips higher as he continued dominating her. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him deeper, feeling her world caving in for an instant.

"Peter, I-" the words were lost on her and she saw him glowing again. It was the faintest glow but enough to remind her of what she was facing. She closed her eyes, the brightness overwhelming her senses. She couldn't stop, she didn't want to and Peter, she felt his body growing closer swelling inside of her. They were almost there, together. She waited, clenched on, shuddered and trembled as the deep throaty moan escaped and went out past her lips. She didn't care who could hear them right now, she wanted everyone to know how fantastic this was, how amazing Peter Bishop had been in bed.

Finally she felt him fall with her, into oblivion as a warmth and wetness mixed together and his body collapsed above hers. She held him tight, feeling him try and pull away. "Don't go." Her voice was shaky and her hands trembled but she didn't want him moving, not even an inch.

"Don't want to squish you, Liv." Peter confessed, kissing her softly finally feeling her grasp lighten as he rolled off her but pulled her to follow his body, cuddle into him. "That's better," he smiled letting one hand stroke her back and the other hold her to him. "You know, I really did want to go on a date with you tonight." He wasn't sure if now was the time to even bring it up but he was doing it. "Don't get me wrong," Peter smiled, "sex with you is fantastic." He watched the faint smile find its way onto her lips, "but I want more than just sex. I don't want us to be hiding what we have. I mean, at least not forever." He admitted.

"I don't want to hide it either. I hate secrets." She breathed. Her bottom lip was doing that thing, slightly trembling, jutting out just a bit. It was her way of concentrating without chewing her lip raw.

Peter watched, his hand moving from her back to her chin, gently he caressed her bottom lip before leaning in and kissing her. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." He assured her.

"I know," Olivia sighed. She also knew it was going to change everything. With a heavy sigh and a deep breath she stared at him, her arms snaking around holding him tight. "Promise me, you'll stay here tonight."

Peter nodded. "I promise." He felt his own insides turning. "This is about Jacksonville. What Walter did to you?"

With a faint nod she sighed, "it's about that and it's about you. He did something to you too, Peter. You're-the glow, you have it." She knew the words wouldn't come out so easy but they were less terrifying than she thought. "You're from the other side."

He felt as though his heart stopped beating, if only for an instant. She held him tighter and he didn't object, knowing if she hadn't, he'd been out of bed and headed for the door.

"Peter, say something." Her voice waivered and she knew nothing could really be said. When he didn't answer she let out another breath. "He asked me not to tell you but I couldn't do that. I wouldn't do that. I don't know what this means for you, for us." She knew she was selfish in bringing him into her bed tonight but she wanted him to have a reason to stay here. She was terrified he'd up and run.

"When I went upstairs," his voice was sharper, "you saw it then?" He realized her demeanor had changed but he hadn't known why.

Olivia nodded weakly, her stomach in knots. "I wish I didn't."

"You still see it now?" Peter asked, staring at her, his eyes much darker, filled with confusion and hurt. It was all making sense to him. The nightmares as a child suddenly became clearer.

"No." Olivia breathed. "The liquor helped some." It was only slightly wearing off and though the glow was barely visible she knew it was something she'd have to learn to turn off. "You're mad at him?" It was overstating the obvious.

"Yeah, I am. I'm not mad at you though," he pulled her tighter, kissing her forehead. "That's what had you so worked up earlier?" It made sense. "I thought you were second guessing going out with me." He tried to smile through the hurt he was now feeling.

"Thanks for tonight," Olivia breathed, her finger running over his stubble. "I just-" She needed it and he hadn't asked any questions, he'd willingly done whatever she wanted.

"I know." He kissed her. "I think I kind of needed that too," he whispered leaning in, taking another taste. He felt surprisingly calmer than he should have given what he'd just found out. The fact he was wrapped up in her arms, though his heart was beating rapidly and her fingers were wandering down past his stomach, he was able to push all thoughts aside.

"My turn to do something for you." She smiled climbing down his body, her lips against his skin. She didn't like doing this with many guys but for Peter, she would gladly do anything. She wanted to take his mind off the pain of the past and of what he'd just learned. Maybe it wouldn't help completely but if it helped a little to dull the heartache and ease his pain she'd happily try.

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
